<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Scent by yoomfywomfy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170218">The Scent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoomfywomfy/pseuds/yoomfywomfy'>yoomfywomfy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Scenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:23:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoomfywomfy/pseuds/yoomfywomfy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is blessed with good nose that he can smell scents better than normal people in this world. But, for the first he hopes that his nose works in different way that night, hoping that his nose was wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Scent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a one short story that i wrote at 3 am lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scent, that familiar scent hitting right through Adam’s brain, sending him the memories he had with the scent. The morning train that only had few peoples in the cabin, which he can differentiate the scents of every person. But he can still remember the scent he is sniffing right now, is the same scent he had in every morning.</p>
<p>The scent that makes him feel at ease, making him feels comfortable like those morning coffee kicks the energy in the right track. But right now, he didn’t expect to have this scent with him. He doesn’t want to believe on the memories that his brain telling him. He must be wrong, no, he should be wrong. It can’t be.</p>
<p>“So this is the guy?” Adam heard a voice that he never heard before. He can senses there were few people around him, which he can tell by their scent since his eyes are closed. Suddenly he felt a grip digging into his scalp pulling his hair and caused him to tilt his hair upwards. He groaned in pain not because it hurts him, but rather shock by the sudden force. Then he heard the door closes and the foreign scents started to fade away but remaining this particular scent only. </p>
<p>He can feel fingers around his eyes, alarming him that whoever that was holding his hair right now is about to take off the blindfold. The lights hit his eyes causing him to frown at the amount of lights abusing his eyes, adjusting with it. After few seconds he looked at the person right in front of him, he wants to prove himself that he was wrong. The memories of the scent he had every morning was wrong. The person that he has been looking forward to see everyday is not the same person that holding his hair with force. He wants to prove that for the first time his nose telling lies when never at once they did mistake. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, he should have seen this, he should have known that his nose never tell lies because the person in front of him is the same person in his memories. The stranger with comforting scent and delicate face that he has been looking for a while in the train, but now, the fierce and hatred can be seen in those eyes, radiating nothing but dark energy. It gives chill to his spine that he knows he is in danger even though it was only him and that person in this shady room.</p>
<p>“Any last word before your last breath?” That person moved his head to the right that giving him a better view of the person which they can see each other’s eyes. He locked his eyes with that person, letting himself immersed in those eyes that he finally gets to see after watching from afar back then. He smiled and said.</p>
<p>“Your scent is still comforting.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im not going to continue this i think. it just a piece of my mind that i wanna share hehee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>